


睡吧，晚安 / Goodnight and Go

by blurryyou



Series: incogneat-oh短篇翻译 / incogneat-oh one-shots [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠家的男孩子们都不肯乖乖上床睡觉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	睡吧，晚安 / Goodnight and Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incogneat-oh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=incogneat-oh).
  * A translation of [Goodnight and Go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57310) by incogneat-oh. 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> Hi! I’m sorry for the late reply, I’ve had a lot to catch up on :)  
> First, thank you! I’m glad you like my writing. And secondly, I don’t mind if you want to translate my work, but please do link back to my page/credit me!  
> Thank you! <3

 

~*~

 

蝙蝠洞里静悄悄的，甚至称得上平静，蝙蝠侠通常可不会用这个词来形容任何容纳他的孩子们的空间。

不过他可不是在抱怨。像今天这样的晚上，他筋疲力尽，疲倦感几乎渗入骨髓，他需要安安静静地用几个小时把工作做完，然后一头倒下去，希望能享受一夜安稳无梦的酣眠。他还希望Alfred，仁慈的Alfred，伟大的Alfred会等到下午两点钟再叫醒他，喂他一顿美好的午后早餐。

他全神贯注的做着工作，耳边只有键盘有节奏的敲击声，所以他反应了一会儿才发觉蝙蝠洞里有点奇怪。这种不符合常理的安静。

至少Damian这时已经上床睡觉了。Alfred也是，只要老管家还没老朽到忘记睡觉。但夜翼（Dick）之前已经回到蝙蝠洞，就在十分钟？还是十五分钟之前？他对Bruce打了个招呼，听起来不太有精神，每个动作都诉说着疲倦。然后他就去洗澡换衣服了。

但Bruce应该能听见Dick上楼的声音，就算他选择留在蝙蝠洞里，他也早该来骚扰Bruce了。

Bruce叹了口气，站起来。他不太确定自己直起身时咔吧作响的到底是自己的脊椎还是制服，不过他活动了一下指关节，伸了个懒腰，开始寻找大儿子。

浴室里没人，还残留着淡淡的水汽和Dick的香波的味道，但夜翼本人并不在。

他有可能真的 **没注意到** Dick上楼。现在任何明智的人都应该上床睡觉了……

但如果他不是一丝不苟的人，他就不会是蝙蝠侠了，所以他接下来往储物柜走。

他家大儿子半靠在自己的储物柜上，套着一身肥大的运动裤和T恤。他一动不动，动作有些僵硬，看着就不舒服。

“Dick——？”Bruce靠近问。“Jason又在你的储物柜里涂鸦了？”

但Dick没有动，也没说话。Bruce皱眉，开始回想自己最近是不是说了或者做了什么，惹Dick生气了。

不过接着他就听见了呼噜声。

“Dick！”他说，抬手拍了拍儿子的后背。“醒醒。”

“什么—— **嗷** ——”Dick不出意外地一头撞在储物柜的顶部隔板上，朦胧地说：“我没睡。”

Dick困倦地眨眨眼看着Bruce，一手下意识地揉着自己脑袋，一脸茫然。他的目光瞟向储物柜，瞟向丢在一边长凳上的夜翼制服，然后又回到Bruce身上。

他还像是小孩子一样，不肯承认自己累了，只要Bruce不去睡就不肯先 **睡觉** 。固执得要命，坚决认为如果 **Bruce** 还醒着，那么他也不应该睡。

这个念头突然冒出来，在Bruce胸口里暖洋洋地窝着。他说：“你一点儿也没变，Dick。”就算他不小心语气 **太过** 温柔，Dick此刻根本还没睡醒，他肯定注意不到。

“我。”Dick说。显然他想不出任何回答，只能中途放弃。他还在揉着脑袋上被撞痛的地方。

Bruce捏了捏孩子的肩膀，Dick立刻当作邀请，下意识地、毫不犹豫地靠着Bruce缠上去。一头湿漉漉的头发贴在Bruce的脖子边，还自己用手把Bruce的胳膊拉过来，半抱住自己。

 _虽然现在我还做不到，但是我正在努力。_ Bruce想，忍不住挑起一点儿唇角，让Dick贴紧了。

Dick发出一声咕哝，既像是叹息又像是哈欠。他低声说：“我累了，爸爸。”

“我也是。”Bruce低声承认说，就仿佛吐露的是个秘密。Dick把大半体重都靠在他身上，他顺势抬起胳膊，终于抱住了儿子。然后他说：“但别指望我把你抱上楼。”

Dick埋在他制服里闷闷地笑起来。“我知道，我知道。”他没往后退，但是他仿佛还没说完，Bruce直觉知道自己不会喜欢他接下来要说的话。“你看，你现在年事已高，我可不想你扭伤了腰。”

Bruce无奈地说：“去睡觉吧，我的小兵。”

“嗯。”Dick哼唧了一声，终于退开。“你的工作也差不多做完了？”

“怎么说？”Bruce挑起眉毛问。但是他忍不住露出微笑。“你需要大人陪着你上楼梯吗？”

但Dick没笑，反而非常严肃地说：“你也该睡了，B。今晚挺累人的。”

Bruce点点头，再过十五分钟他就会上楼。“晚安，Dick。”他说。

“做个好梦，Bruce。”Dick **终于** 笑了，咧开嘴就像他一贯那样，只是多了许多疲惫。Bruce目送他离开。

 

~*~

 

Damian记得的最后一件事就是父亲的声音，还有座下传来的蝙蝠车强劲的马达声。

然后就是蝙蝠洞里湿冷的空气，身下传来轻微的纸张揉皱的声音，接着——“Damian，过来，小家伙。”他张开眼睛，在简易床上翻了个身。父亲站在床边，说。“你在车里睡着了。”

Tt。不要说得好像他自己推断不出来似的。

他依然没完全清醒，周身都是暖洋洋的满足感。眼皮又掉了下去。父亲在身边，他很放松。

然后，父亲说：“是时候换衣服上床了，嗯？”

他咕哝了一声表示同意，把两条腿从床边挪下去，坐起身。不知是谁已经帮他脱掉了靴子、护手、腰带和斗篷。他闭着眼睛开始摸索着脱掉紧身衣，父亲的手扶在他肩膀上，帮他坐稳。

然后父亲走开了，Damian的眼皮依然 **重得要命** ，但他坚持不懈，终于从紧身衣里钻出来，就让布料堆在旁边。他开始挣扎着脱掉附带装甲的内衣，然后父亲回来了，帮他扯掉最后一件衣服。接着——“胳膊抬起来。”Damian从未做过普通意义上的孩子，但他怀疑，父母帮忙换干净睡衣应该就是这样。

他还好奇父亲之前有过多少练习，他帮Grayson换过多少次。

法兰绒布料套在了他的手臂上。“下面穿裤子。”父亲说。Damian知道自己 **应该** 生气，但现在他根本调动不起那么多精神。

他还是弹了弹舌头表示不满，可父亲只是笑出声。他很快换好睡衣，抬手用手背遮住自己又一个哈欠。然后——

“等等，我帮你把面具摘了。”父亲低声说，把一块温暖湿润的布按在他的多米诺面具边缘。

Damian抬手，想自己动手，但父亲把他的手推开。父亲轻柔地把面具剥掉，用毛巾擦洗掉剩下的胶水痕迹，Damian之前从没想到他能够这么温柔。

父亲终于做完了，把毛巾丢进一边的小瓷碗里—— _他是有备而来的_ ——然后长臂一伸，把他抱进怀里。父亲说：“我现在抱你上床，Damian。继续睡吧。”

“我可以自己走。”Damian说。不过实际上他两只手臂紧紧抱住父亲的脖子，蜷进温暖的怀抱里。他又闭上眼睛，已经感觉到睡意就要占领他的意识。

“我知道。”父亲只说了这一句。声音仿佛从很遥远的地方传来。

父亲走过走廊的时候，他已经迷迷糊糊的了，差点儿没发觉Pennyworth在，没听清楚他和父亲的对话，只有“……没受伤吧，少爷？”和“……挺乖，Alfred，你要是看见了肯定会骄傲的”还有“该睡觉了，我们所有人都是”。

到这里Damian差不多听够了，他转头把脸埋在父亲胸口说：“ **嘘** ”。但得到的回应却是父亲笑起来，拍了拍他的后背。不过父亲的确继续往前走，所以Damian对此非常得意，直到睡梦终于彻底包裹住他。

 

~*~

 

Bruce在熬夜工作。他的正装西服只脱了一半，也就是还留着一条非常非常昂贵的裤子和背心，衬衫和外套几个小时前就脱掉，丢到椅背上，和领带作伴去了。

Alfred十有八九会生气，但那肯定是属于明天那个Bruce头疼的问题。哦——他看了看时间——属于今天很久、很久之后那个Bruce头疼的问题。真不走运。

过去两个小时里，他一直在不停地承诺自己，再过几分钟他就去睡觉，但每次他觉得自己进展喜人可以告一段落，就有其他事情转移了他的注意力。然后他就想，再过几分钟，然后他就可以去睡觉了。

他正在第不知多少次同自己辩论（并且输掉），这时他听见起居室传来光脚踩在地毯上的脚步声。他第十次，不，是第几百次地不由自主屏住呼吸。他觉得自己可能永远也不会习惯这个——他竟然能够见到Jason长大成人。

就算他一身淡淡的烟草味（今天很久、很久之后Alfred会生气的 **第二个** 理由），就算他头发乱成鸟窝，就算他只穿着一件抹了油渍的背心套着一条看起来好几十岁的破旧法兰绒格子睡裤。就算他下巴一片狼藉，几天前就该去刮胡子。

他眼睛几乎没睁开，嘴角往下撇。看起来糟糕透了。

Bruce不知道他今晚会在家里过夜，但他只顾着高兴，没有空间留给其他的情绪。尽管想想看早餐大概会以暴力收场。

Jason眨眨眼，稍微清醒了一些。他一侧嘴角微微一挑，点点头算是和Bruce打招呼。

Bruce……正要说话。真的，他打算问问Jason怎么样，问他饿不饿，问他自己能做点什么帮他驱散噩梦——但Jason做了一件奇迹般的事。他踩着地毯走过来，主动缩短了两人之间的距离。

然后他扑通地坐在（更像是倒在）Bruce身边的沙发上。一分钟——甚至更久——他就坐着，一动不动，耷拉着肩膀，目光看向前方。

但是他接着困倦地往这边倒。他顺势就翻身躺下，一点儿也不尴尬不犹豫，然后有点儿不太礼貌地把脸埋在Bruce腿边。闭上眼睛。

呃。“Jay——”

“别说话。”他坚定地回答。声音从沙发坐垫里传出来有点发闷。“你肯定会 **破坏** 气氛。”

“好吧。”Bruce手，他的手停在Jason脑袋上方不知该怎么办。算了，犹豫都见鬼去吧。他慢慢把手放在Jason额角的小卷上，轻轻地揉了揉。

这样几乎算得上简单。只不过Bruce还是皱眉，额头也跟着堆起皱纹。Jason不让他说话，但是——“你这样够暖和吗？我……我去给你那张毯子？”

Jason几分钟没说话，只是动来动去找舒服的姿势，脑袋依然枕在Bruce腿上。“不用。”他肯定地说。困得声音沙哑。“这样非常好，B。”

Bruce现在还不用去睡觉。他还可以再多等几分钟。

 

~*~

 

Tim感觉到冰冷的金属压在自己脸下面。

他的脖子痛，只是还没痛到不得不动的地步。

他睡着了，思绪都没精打采地拖着沉重的脚步慢慢往前挪。他在半梦半醒之中，隐约意识到自己是趴在蝙蝠洞里的控制台上。

他稍微动了动，双臂把自己抱紧了。他的梦里天气温暖，阳光明媚，他甚至得眯起眼睛躲避明亮的光线。

梦里还有草地，有蜿蜒的小溪，是他的记忆和想象力杂糅的情景，他要在这里同某个重要的人相见——

“Tim。”

一只温暖的大手摸了摸他的脸，他的头发。

他勉强把脑袋抬起来一点，眼睛睁开一条缝。

“Tim。”那个人又叫了一声。他坐起身，放在他头发上的那只手收了回去，但Bruce依旧站在他身后，动手把他的椅子转过去。

“我只是……”Tim口齿不清地说，目光避开那双湛蓝、湛蓝的眼睛。“……在工作。”他眨了眨眼睛，让自己的头脑清醒一些。然后他抬手，用指节使劲蹭了蹭眼角，把残留的梦境和睡意都揉掉。他坐在椅子里直起腰，脊柱咔吧作响。接着他说：“抱歉，Bruce。我没打算睡着的。”

Bruce说：“上楼去吧，Tim。”

“实际上我打算回去？”Tim说，但他说出口却像是在询问。“啊，等我把这些做完。”

“已经太晚了。”Bruce皱起眉头，说。然后。“楼上就有一间非常舒适的卧房属于你。”

“我——”Tim开口，可Bruce轻轻用力、但不容反抗地把他从椅子上拉起来。而且……他的确很累了。Bruce说得没错，已经太晚了，都快到早晨了……

Bruce的手搭在他肩膀上，沉甸甸的，但很舒服，他能感觉到他手心里的温暖，透过薄薄的衬衫布料传递过来，和洞里清冷的温度鲜明对比。Bruce的大拇指不停地捻着Tim的衬衫缝线，就在肩膀和脖子之间的位置。这个小动作足够让Tim闭上嘴。

他和Bruce并肩走上楼梯，回到大宅里。Bruce的拇指还在他肩膀上原处抚摸画圈，一路陪着他走到卧室。

他们走到Tim的卧室门外，Bruce正要放开他的肩膀，他脱口而出：“B？”

Bruce脑袋一歪，轻轻 **嗯？** 地询问他，手就停在原地没动。

“你穿着睡衣在蝙蝠洞里做什么？”

Bruce眼角微微皱起，低沉、耐心，甚至带了一点儿笑意地说：“当然是去找你。”

“哦。”Tim说，那一刻他感觉自己仿佛非常幼小，但也非常重要。

“晚安，Tim。”Bruce说，依然带着那抹算不上微笑的笑意。“就这一次，让我知道你的确 **上床** 睡觉，嗯？”

“好的，”Tim说，尽管他几乎确定Bruce是在开玩笑，但他看着他的目光依然带着那种。呃，如果放在其他任何人脸上，Tim都会称之为 **宠爱** 。

Bruce离开之前，他低头，轻快得让Tim觉得可能是自己在做梦，在Tim头顶亲了一下。

Bruce走开了，Tim站在走廊里，看着他的背影。最后，Tim摇摇头，终于去睡觉了。

 

 

 

**完。**

 


End file.
